I Love You
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: 5 years have passed since that incident with him. 5 years to recover from a broken heart. Chris is now an adult working at an office with Mike as a co-worker. Can the class president aid in melding the broken pieces together? AU! Will the author be able to make more than 1chp for this fiction? I don't know!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Chris laid in bed asleep. The night before was wild and a little blurry. Chris opened his eyes waking up slowly. He could hear rustling in the room with him _he_ was awake. And by the sounds of it he was getting dressed. Chris laid in bed his heart pounding loud against his chest. Say something! Don't leave it like this! The voice in his head yelled. Chris closed his eyes too afraid to say anything. He heard the door open which made him shot his eyes open, sitting up turning to face Josh who stood holding the door open.

"Let's… forget this happened…." He said without looking back closing the door behind him. Chris sat in bed feeling his heart crumble to pieces. Chris swallowed the knot in his throat lowering his gaze down. He sat as the tear drops fell hitting his clenched fist.

* * *

 **5 Years Later:**

"Oi! Four eyes!" The voice yelled. Chris sighed putting his typing to a pause looking up to see his fellow co-worker with a grin on his face.

"Mike." Chris spoke pushing his glasses back up.

"What no lame comeback today?" Mike asked crossing his arms watching him go back to work.

"I'm busy right now, what do you want?" Chris replied.

"Just thought I come by and see what's going on. You up for some drinks after work?" Mike asked Chris again stopped.

"Michael what part of I'm busy did you not get?" Chris asked again looking up at Mike.

"Sheesh, sorry I asked." Mike replied putting his arms up in the air.

"Seriously though consider it at least?" Mike added before leaving. Chris sighed looked back at his computer screen.

"Maybe, I may need a drink once this day is over…" Chris informed. Mike smiled clapping his hands together making Chris jump startled by the sound of his hands clapping so loud.

"Alright! Woo!" He cheered giving Chris the thumbs up leaving. Chris sat watching him leave a smile cracking on his lips. Chris leaned back into his chair stretching his arms out. He laid staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes a moment. 5 years have passed Chris worked as a casual business man, who would have thought Michael from high school would apply here as well. Chris didn't mind though Mike was good at making others laugh. Chris sat back up normal.

"Have to finish this report!" He rolled the sleeves to his shirt up getting serious. He pushed his glasses up typing again.

* * *

"Y-You know! H-He was hiccup! Class president in school!?" Chris asked with red cheeks as he held the glass of alcohol in hand informing everyone at the table. Mike sat next to Chris watching him spilling his drink over himself.

"I think someone has had enough!" Mike smiled as he reached to take Chris's drink only to get Chris's hand in his face keeping him away.

"Wh-what are you doing man?" Chris asked with his brows pressed together.

"C'mon Chris, hand over the drink."

"I feel fine!" Chris assured. Mike sat watching him as he chugged the rest of his drink he set the drink down on the table.

"I'm going to throw up…" Chris informed.

"Aah! Not here!" Mike yelled helping his drunk friend to the bathroom.

* * *

Chris spat into the sink washing his mouth with the water. He slumped over resting a moment. Mike stood next to him with his arms crossed.

"You feeling okay?" Mike asked. Chris stood up straight pulling his glasses off to rub his eye.

"Yeah…" Chris replied slipping them on.

"Sorry for the trouble, I'm going home first…" Chris informed as he walked out of the bathroom. Mike stood watching him leave.

* * *

Chris stood outside it was already dark, he was feeling a little better. The cool air helped him since he was feeling a bit flustered from the alcohol he drank. Chris raised his arm out calling a taxi the car pulled up Chris reached to open the door only to have someone else open it for him. Chris looked back to see Mike.

"Mike? What are you-?"

"Get in." He replied. Chris nodded doing as he was told. Chris gave the driver the direction to his place. Chris sat glancing over at Mike wondering why he had shown up. Once the driver had reached Chris's place Mike had gotten off as well. What was going on? Chris unlocked the door to his place stepping in Mike stood on the other side.

"You owe me." Mike spoke.

"Huh?" Chris asked.

"I made sure you made it back home safe!" Mike informed.

"Wha? Is that why you followed me back home?" Chris asked.

"Don't say it like that! Making me sound like a stalker." Mike pouted.

"Oh s-sorry…." Chris apologized lowering his gaze.

"Anyway! I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Do you want anything to drink?" Chris blurted out Mike looked back at Chris.

"Sure." Mike replied stepping into the room accepting his offer.

* * *

Chris was pushed against the wall as Mike grabbed his wrist pinning them above his head as their tongue battled.

"Mmmm…." Chris moaned as their saliva mixed and dripped from his mouth. Chris's head was fuzzy he still hadn't sobered up much. Mike's hand trailed down to Chris's pants slipping him making him moan to feel Mike stroking him.

"Nhh ahh…" Chris shivered as Mike began to assault his neck with kisses and bites. Chris closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Mike's rough hands caressing his body.

 _"Why… why is he doing this…?"_ Chris wondered.

 _"Why am I letting him…?"_ Chris opened his eyes slowly he was already stripped of his own clothes. Mike stood unbuckling his own pants.

"S-stop…" Chris spoke placing his hand on Mike's bare chest. He gasped. His heart was beating loud. How could Chris not hear it? Chris looked at his hand then up at Mike. The look in his eyes. Chris felt everything around him grow dark and then nothing.

 **A/N: I don't even know why. :B New story? AU? Mike x Chris? Hm I don't know :P Chapter 2? Hm I don't know. Hahah hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Chris opened his eyes waking up. His head was pounding with a head ache. He groaned as he sat up from his bed. His short blonde hair was a mess. He reached over to the night stand feeling around for his glasses. Once found he put them on, he pulled the blankets off of him as he made his way to the bathroom. He pushed the door open yawning. He cleaned the mirror with his hand clearly it up from the fog. He rubbed his neck. Must have slept funky because his neck was sore. He grabbed his tooth brush turning the faucet on getting ready to brush his teeth. He began to brush till the sound of the water running stopped. It hit Chris, who the hell was using his shower?! Chris slowly turned his head back the shower curtain was pulled back Mike stood dripping wet naked.

"Oh hey good morning." He greeted with a smile.

"WUAAHHH!" Chris screamed.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Mike yelled wrapping the towel around his waist following after Chris who was now in his bedroom.

"W-what are y-you doing i-in my s-shower?!" Chris asked wide eye holding his chest.

"You don't remember last night?" Mike asked crossing his arms.

"Last night?" Chris asked looking to notice the clothes throwing about in the room. Chris froze.

"WE-!?" Chris asked looking back up at Mike.

"No." Mike replied calming. Chris stood confused unable to recall the night.

"Then why are you here?!" Chris asked blushing.

"Look, you had a lot to drink last night I brought you back to your place-" Chris stood listening till something on Mike's neck caught his eyes. A mark!? Did he leave that there?! Wait did Chris make a move on Mike?!

"Chris? Hey you okay?" Mike asked snapping him back. Chris blinked shaking his head.

"What?" Chris asked Mike sighed.

"Look I swear I didn't do anything weird to you." Mike assured.

"W-what about me?" Chris asked Mike looked up at Chris a moment his cheeks turning red a bit at the question.

"Mike?" Chris asked.

"Ahem, you um licked… my nipples a bit." Mike confessed. Chris stood in completely horror and shock to learn what he had done.

"I-it wasn't unpleasant!" Mike informed with a smile. Chris stumbled back falling on to his bed. His life was over.

"Look I won't tell anyone you're gay." Mike spoke. Chris blinked. Jokes aside this was a serious thing. He swallowed hard. No one else knew about his preference. A tear ran down his cheek as he lay staring up at the ceiling.

"Chris?" Mike called out frowning Chris placed his arms over his face hiding his tears.

"F-fine, I'm fine…" Chris informed Mike sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Chris really couldn't remember the night. It wasn't fair to let him believe he was the one who advanced first.

"Chris…"Mike spoke trying to get his attention.

"You're a good friend Mike, and I'm sorry for doing such weird stuff to you, you probably think I'm disgusting…." Chris spoke sitting up wiping the tears away. Mike stood frowning to hear Chris saying such nonsense.

"I don't think that." Mike spoke walking to him sitting down next to him on the bed. Mike smiled placing his hand on his head.

"You're still you Chris, a four-eyed hard working guy." Mike smiled trying to cheer him up. Chris chuckled softly.

"Thanks, you meat head." Chris replied.

"Hehe, you're welcome now get ready or else we will be late." Mike reminded as he stood up from the bed. Chris sniffed nodding his head getting up as well to get ready.

 **A/N: You guys liiiiike? Well I will be honest there was gonna be a change in the story BUT if you guys are content with the idea of them being adults I will leave it. I was going to change it to where they are both in college. But let me know what you guys think. And ameranthus13 you are too kind to this old writer ho, ho, ho :P glad you enjoyed!**


End file.
